The Bunker
by kingofthenerdz
Summary: When Annabeth arrives at Camp Jupiter, she has a little surprise for an unsuspecting Percy.


**2,520 hits on a story and 3 reviews? God guys, way to let me know how I'm doing!**

**Just wanted to say that "Experiments", "Marks", "Meetings" and "Nothing" are all ONESHOTS and will NOT be updated! Got it? Good. Now on with the fic.**

**This one is prompted by my friend ****greenconverses and something that she said about Percabeth's first time. So… Thanks Jess. I guess. On with the show! (I kid, I kid, this is dedicated to her.)**

Percy knew that something was wrong the moment Annabeth followed him on the tour. Hazel and Frank had taken the kids called Piper and Leo away and Reyna had practically dragged Jason away for some kind of private discussion, so he chose to take Annabeth on a tour of Camp Jupiter.

And what an awkward tour it had been.

Neither of them had said a word, expect to admire the beauty of the camp. He knew that she would love studying the city and the buildings, but she just nodded and walked alongside him.

"And this is where I stay now." He opened the door to Fifth Cohort's bunker. He had made the decision to stay here after a night in Jason's room. He didn't like being surrounded by another person's memories. He just wanted his own bed in his apartment, or even Cabin Three back at Camp Half-Blood.

The bunker was empty of course, with the cohort out for training for the day. He sighed.

"What's up, Annabeth?" He asked, turning to look at her. She had paused in the doorway, as if calculating what to do, what to say to him. For a moment, he was terrified. He thought that _maybe_, just _maybe_ she had decided to break up with him.

"So you stay here, you say?" She asked, looking around and shutting the door behind her. He thought that he heard the lock click, but he wasn't so sure.

"Yeah. Jason's room creeped me out, so I thought I'd chill with the regular people." He joked, trying to smile at her. Her face didn't move.

"Which one's yours?" She asked, walking down the room.

"Ah… This one." He followed her and pointed out the bed he had stayed in during his time at Camp Jupiter. She sat down on it, putting her bag down next to it and motioned for him to come and sit with her. He shuffled over to her, trying to look away.

"Percy." She said, taking his face in her hands.

"Annabeth." He echoed. "Look, if you're gonna break it off you could've just done it out there…" She cut him off with a kiss.

"_Oh._"He said when she pulled away.

"I haven't seen you in eight months and you think that I'm going to break up with you? You're the same as always, Seaweed Brain." She said, smiling, before kissing him again.

"What… What brought this on?" He asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I thought that I'd give you some incentive to actually stick around this time.

"It wasn't like I had a choice-" She cut him off again.

"I'm trying to be seductive, Percy."

"Oh. _Oh_." He said as he realized what she meant. She nodded and moved so she was straddling his lap before kissing him again.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." She replied, kissing down his jaw.

"Right now?"

"_Yes_." She slid her hand under his purple shirt and stroked it up his stomach.

"Like-"

"Percy, if you ask me another question, I swear to the _gods_ I am walking out of here." He shut up pretty quickly after that and let her kiss him, before holding onto her waist and maneuvering them so that she was lying underneath him on his bunk.

He somehow shrugged out of that terrible toga he had been wearing (Why the Romans thought that was a good idea, he would never know.) and Annabeth giggled as it pooled around his feet revealing his regular jeans and his Camp Jupiter shirt.

"I can't believe that you were able to put a toga on." She said, smiling as he climbed back on the bed.

"I may have had some help." Percy replied, lifting Annabeth's orange shirt over her head, her blonde curls cascading down across her chest. He tried to resist from staring, instead choosing to lift a hand to her still covered breast and carefully palm it. She whimpered slightly, spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

"Percy…" She whispered, bringing his head up to kiss him again before reaching around to her back and unclasping her bra.

Her bra slipped away and he tried to contain his excitement as he drew back and looked at her exposed chest. She blushed, a blush that travelled right down from her cheeks to her, in his opinion, _perfect_ chest. She folded her arms across her chest, as if she was trying to block his view. He put his hands on her arms.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Oh… I just…" She blushed again and he smiled.

"Nervous?" He asked and she nodded. He kissed her again, hoping to all of the gods out there that she didn't notice his sweaty palms and his shaky hand. Eventually, he was able to prise her arms away from her chest and he lowered his mouth to her nipples, slowly moving his tongue around one. He felt her tip her head back and moan as he did so, and he tried the other side, eliciting the same sounds from her beautiful mouth.

He slid his hands up her smooth legs and felt her lifting her hips to help him slide her shorts off, which he did quickly, throwing them to the side. He didn't look down, scared that she would have a worse reaction to him looking at her fully naked than she had when she was simply topless. So he sat back and peeled off his shirt instead before looking into her eyes, almost seeking permission to look, to touch, this beautiful creature in front of him.

She gave a quick nod and his mouth quickly returned to its previous position on her chest before starting its journey down her stomach. He could feel her tense slightly, and he moved a hand to her breast, trying to help her relax.

"So… uhm…. Did you… Do this with Calypso?" She asked, obviously trying to sound casual. Percy looked up from his path down to the prize in between her legs.

"You're seriously asking me this _now_?"

"I was just wondering!"

"Yes. Just once." She sat up and looked at him.

"Oh… I always thought that maybe…"

"You knew when I returned, didn't you? You knew automatically."

"Of course I did."

"Now, do you mind, I was kind of busy?" He said, looking down and she bit her lip, sinking back into his bunk. He shook his head and shifted further down until he was finally there.

_He couldn't believe that this was happening._

She hooked her leg over his shoulder automatically, giving him a better view of her glistening folds. He took a deep breath and tried to remember everything he'd ever learned at public school, hoping for the best.

That's when he lowered his head and took his first tentative lick.

She moaned, and it sounded just so indecent coming from her lips. And he wanted to hear her make that noise again.

He slowly circled his tongue around her clit and she bucked her hips slightly, trying to get closer to him. He took that as a good sign and continued to move his tongue against her, occasionally brushing her clit which excited the moans that he had decided were his new favourite sounds from her.

"Percy…" She whimpered, grasping the bed sheets. "Please… More…" She bucked her hips again and he tried to think. Then he realized that he could use his hand _as well as his tongue_. He was mentally hitting himself for not thinking about it sooner.

He brought his hand up to join his tongue, slowly circling her entrance, coating his finger with her juices before thrusting it into her.

"Yes!" She shouted, crying out his name as she rode out her orgasm.

He looked up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, confused.

"More than okay…" She said, panting, pulling him back up her body. "Now, I just want to know why you still have your pants on…" She said, dipping her hand into the waistband of his jeans.

"Why don't you tell me?" She arched an eyebrow,

"…Sorry. Just trying to be seductive." He said awkwardly, trying hard not to blush.

She leaned over the side of the bed and pulled her bag towards her. Looking back at Percy, she simply said "Pants off". That was all he needed to sit up, banging his head on the bunk above his. (He would have a lovely lump there for the rest of the week to remember this moment by.) While she did the sensible thing and pulled out a condom from her bag.

"Where did you get those from?" He asked, kicking his pants and boxers off the side of the bed.

"Borrowed them from Jason. He almost didn't let me have them, but then he told me to tell you to make sure my first time was pretty awesome, patted me on the back and put a box in my hands."

"He sounds like a pretty cool guy." Percy said, looking at the condom in her hand.

"Yeah, he can be, when he's not screwing everything that moves." She ripped it open and held it out to him.

_This was actually happening. He was going to have sex with Annabeth._

He fumbled putting it on, his hands were shaking that much. This wasn't just any girl. This was _Annabeth_. The girl of his dreams. Literally. And she was perfect.

Looking up, he smiled at her as he realized that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Maybe someday they'd get married, have a dog, have careers, live without worry, but for now, he was living in the moment, and he wasn't going to let this one pass him by.

He pressed her down into the bed and kissed her again. Slowly, passionately. Full of love, trying to put his feelings that he couldn't say into one single kiss, trying to show her how much he loved her and missed her.

That's when she wrapped her legs around his waist and he finally pushed into her.

She gasped, burying her head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" He said as she sniffed and held him close. She shook her head.

"No… I knew, don't be sorry…"She gasped again as he shifted slightly so that he could wipe her tears away. He didn't want her to cry. Not now. Not when everything was so perfect.

"Just… Hold still for a moment." She said, taking deep breaths. "The pain will go away in a second."

So he waited, kissing wherever he could reach, trying not to move, until she finally nodded and whispered that she was ready.

He slowly pulled out of her and she shivered in anticipation as he rolled his hips back into hers. She clutched at his back, whimpering as he moved, begging him to go faster.

"Annabeth…" He whispered as she lifted her hips into his, desperately trying to create more friction between them. He drove his hips a little harder, thrusting faster as she moaned in encouragement, clawing at his shoulders, tilting her head back and moaning as he hit the right spots, eventually shivering and smiling, holding him close as she came, letting him thrust a few more times before moaning her name and collapsing on the bed next to her.

"Wow" She said, trying to catch her breath.

"I know." He said, turning over to look at her.

"That was… Amazing."

"Mhmm…" He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"We should probably get back to the rest of the group." She reasoned, sitting up.

"They probably won't care." He said, trying to pull her back down and into his arms.

"We have a lot of things to discuss." She slipped out of his bunk and started pulling on her clothes. Percy signed and did the same.

"Help?" He asked when it came to his toga. She smiled and helped him tie it, kissing his nose when they finally got it wrapped around him properly.

They walked to the door of the bunker together before he stopped. She looked back at him questioningly, frowning as he tried to find the words to say to her.

"I love you, Wise Girl." Percy said suddenly, deciding that blunt would be best. Her face broke out in the biggest grin he had ever seen from her and she pulled him into an embrace.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She said, and it was the happiest moment of his life. Until that point of course.


End file.
